Oddities and Such
by Jacquelyn-Black
Summary: This is a collection of things that I have written which I happen to find entirely too short for their own FF. A collection of my latest writings. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Explanation

Explanation

As I said in my summary this will be a collection of my writings… Most of them will be Drabbles (100 words + or – a few) but some others will be ideas that I am playing with and will more than likely be posted as actual Fics later on. So I guess that this will be a place for my Drabbles and my Plot bunnies. I didn't want to start up another Fic that I wouldn't update for over a year but I still need a place to store my writings because I have a knack for destroying computers…

I will not apologize for not updating my other fics mainly because I have not excuse other than my RL duties, my Third Floor Corridor duties, my lack of inspiration, and my utter laziness… but I will endeavor to write and update them all soon. Don't hold your breath though. If there is a FF you really want me to update… like yesterday, please PM me at my Captain Black account on Third Floor Corridor…  this way I will HAVE to respond to you and I will be more likely to listen to what you have to say.


	2. Monster Drabble

A series of drabble I wrote for a contest on Third Floor Corridor

A series of drabble I wrote for a contest on Third Floor Corridor

The Prompt

This week's weekly drabble challenge is a little different in the fact that this week's weekly drabble challenge will actually be running for ONE MONTH.

"Why so long, Penni?" you may be asking. Well, I'm glad you asked. I'll tell you why.

You won't be writing one drabble, my lovelies... no, you'll be writing FIVE (5) - one for each finger - FIVE 100 word drabbles on FIVE prompts that you will choose from the list I give you. Your drabbles have to be related somehow to each other.

The winner of this challenge will get 200 points for their house, and everyone who participates gets 100 points, which means, if you win, that's 300 points to your house.

The same rules apply: 

- Your drabbles may be as AU as you desire so long as they take place in the Harry Potter Universe.  
- Since you have an entire month, you have no excuse for bad grammar or punctuation mistakes, so proofread and spell check your entry!

And a new rule for this challenge:

- All FIVE of your drabbles must be related.

**I want FIVE 100 word drabbles, written on FIVE of the prompts below.**

Choose from this list:

_Silence  
Jealousy  
Envy  
Passion  
Sympathy  
Giving  
Apology  
Torture  
Freedom  
Summer  
Heat  
Water  
Sky  
Clouds  
Wind  
Beginnings  
Middles  
Ends  
Between  
Future  
Dream_

You've got until June 30th to come up with the five best drabbles you can write.

You'll get 10 bonus points if you get your friends to come enter and they say they came because of you.

Alrighty guys, you know what to do. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the Questions thread or just PM me.

Happy writing, and Good luck!

My Entry

ok so the first paragraph includes both the title above it and the one below it and the other paragraphs include the titles below them at the last word of the paragraph.

Ends:

I have lost my only true friend in the most horrible way: at my very own hands. I am still in shock at how my own stupidity was the reason for the demise of our friendship. My name is Severus Snape and though I loath to admit it, James Potter was completely right about me. I verbally cut and hurt my dearest friend: Lily Evans; the only one ever loved. I loved everything about her and I have ever since we were small children. Unfortunately, my repeated attempts at a reconciliation between us have all been answered with:

Silence.

It's a never ending void I feel whenever I see her. My heart yearns for the silence to be filled. My words to her fall on def ears and I only ever receive cold looks and nothing but silence. This is truly some form of cruel torture dreamt up by a wicked devil. Everyday I feel more alone, more helpless, and more weighed down by my guilt at betraying her. As time passes I see her becoming closer to that sorry excuse for a man, James Potter. That's the sole reason for my request into the Death Eaters: New

Beginnings.

I wish I would have known how difficult the path I chose to follow was when I chose to follow it. I killed a child last night. She was a small Muggle with flaming red hair. They chose her for me as my initiation into the Dark Lords' service because she looked so much like Lily, whom they all new I loved. It was so hard to kill her especially after they had told her my name and she started to scream it begging me not to hurt her. Watching the light leave her eyes, I was filled with

Jealousy.

Time has progressed from fifth year into sixth which became seventh and still I am alone. Jealousy is my only company; my constant companion. My first taste of true jealousy was watching the little girl die; then came the jealousy I felt at seeing my only love with my most hated enemy. I would do anything to have her back and away from Potter. Together they parade around the school as Head Boy and Head Girl, as Friends, and as Boyfriend and Girlfriend; the perfect couple. It seems as if everywhere I turn they're there, as a form of

Torture.

It's been years since I last saw her alive and well. Everyday I regret every choice I made back then; every choice that brought me away from her loving arms. Everyday I stand in front of mindless buffoons who attempt to blow up my classroom. I endure a torture that I would not wish upon anyone not even my worst enemy. I see her eyes glaring at me daily, filled with hate and loathing directed solely towards me. It's like she has returned from the grave in her husbands body to remind me that I'm the reason she is gone.


	3. Sirius and Lily

Difficulties

Difficulties

"Sirius what are we going to do?" She asked in a panicky voice, she looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Well we can't tell him," he answered her, "It would destroy him."

"Your right" she said giving in. They had been debating on what to do for hours.

"How did this get so complicated?" She sighed through the tears that had just started to fall.

"Easy we just got carried away and made a mistake… several times" He answered her.

"Oh why, why didn't we stop?" she cried

"Because we were in the heat of the moment" he replied sadly

"But Sirius there is now PROOF! PROOF of our crime!!" Lily wailed

"Lils," Sirius said in a calm voice, "You can't know that the child is mine."

"The hell I can't!" she responded "I know it is! I can feel it."

"Oh! Merlin!" Sirius followed up with a string of profanities while his Lily cried herself to sleep on his couch.

Merlin, how could they let this happen? What kind of a friend was he? His best mate was being worked to the point of exhaustion during his Auror training and left a wife home alone. Sirius was ordered to keep her company and keep her safe NOT seduce her. That is what happened though…

James always busy and when he was not busy he was always too tired to pay attention to his new wife. At least the kind of attention that a husband should pay to his wife, especially a wife such as Lily. So, Sirius unintentionally filled that void for her, at least at first it was unintentional.


End file.
